What happened to Harry's Parents
by TaShArOxDaHoWz
Summary: This tells u what happened to harrys parents, why voldemort wanted to kill them and how evil Petunia is~ READ! MORE CHAPTERS COMIN SOON!
1. Default Chapter

This is what happened BEFORE Harry was born. All they tell you is that is parents died. But did they ever tell u how EXACTLY? 

"Oh Jaaaaaames!" yelled Lily as she glanced at her beautiful engagement ring that her groom to be had given her. 

"Yes dear?" said James as he gave Lily a tiny smooch on the cheek.

"I wanted to know if we should invite any muggles? You know, like my sister Petunia and my parents and all." 

"Sure! I mean they are family you can't just leave them out of this celebration!"

"I know it's just that, well you know. Professor Dumbledore will be there."

" Oh that sweet old man has been around muggles. I'm sure he'll understand the reason for inviting muggles."

"Hmm.. Well if you say so." Lily said as she wrote down the name Petunia and mom and dad on an invitation. Then she wrote down on another invitation to Luke Skinner her old middle school buddy and gave it to her owl named parcher.

 Then she at down on her comfortable couch and started thinking about her old like when she was a muggle. Oh that handsome Luke, with his blonde soft hair. Always parted right in the middle. How petunia got very angry when she heard they were friends and started fussing about how she had a claim on him and would kill her one day then stopped…. Petunia, was it really a good idea to invite her? Oh don't think silly! She thought to her self.

 Petunia wouldn't want to kill her anymore! Right?

Sorry it was pretty late when I wrote this so I'll make a new chapter later on!


	2. At the Muggles House!

 AT THE MUGGLES HOUSE!

"Petunia look at what we just got dear!" Yelled Lily's mother and father

.

"What Ma?? I was eating  chips so this better be worth my while! "Screamed back the chubby and ugly mess Petunia.

  Now you must remember that Petunia was a very jealous person from when Lily got into Hogwarts. But when she never got a letter she started calling all the wonders of witchcraft and wizardry "nonsense!" 

"It's a letter from your dear sister! Says we're invited to her wedding!" said the mom and dad in excitement.

"I don't have a DEAR sister." Mumbled Petunia. "Oh ahh… sorry mom I'm busy that day!

"PETUNIA! I haven't even told you the date now so hush up and yes you ARE coming! For once listen to what your mother has to say! Why can't you be a little more like your sister?" her father snapped back.

Petunia DESPISED that question! Why can't you be more like your sister? She turned red in fury and stomped off up stairs chipping off some wood every time she took a step. 

I  WILL get back at that Lily… Oh yes I will and I am going to use her people to do it. I am going to use the wizards to get back at her! HA HA HAH! Cackled Petunia as she thought to herself…

Hmm maybe it WAS a bad idea to invite Petunia to the Wedding…..

To be Continued!


	3. At the wedding(Lily)

In case u haven't noticed this story goes from lily's point of view then shows you from petunia's point of view.

AT THE WEDDING(Lily)

Lily look into the long mirror at her beautiful gown then quickly ran up to the mirror to see--- "Do not worry Lily! That is not the mirror of areset. It is your own beautiful reflection. Not what you desire.

Lily sighed and ran up to her old Professor Dumbledore. She gave him a big hug and thanked him for coming. "Oh Professor I don't know what it is! I just feel like something bad is going to happen!" 

"Well please please! Have no worries it is your wedding!! And if there is anything wrong I shall take care of it! Today you must be happy! Now go on I hear the wedding song coming up! Here's your broom! Replied the professor.

You see, the Hogwarts, and witch/wizard weddings were a lot different. They play this beautiful song and you fly in from one side of the room and the groom from another. Then when you meet you say that you will stay by her/his side until death. Then you exchange rings kiss and eat cake and dance. While Lily was flying she noticed that Petunia was quite happy talking to a strange fellow in a huge cloak that covered his face. Then when Petunia noticed Lily looking at her she quickly faced the forward with a small grin on her face.

During the dancing Lily was looking for Petunia then she noticed she was in a dark corner talking to that fellow again. Hmm… How very odd.

Right as she was about to go see whats going on someone put there soft warm hand on Lily's shoulder. She turned around and there was a man in a cloak. He had blonde soft hair split right in the middle….

"LUKE?!?" shouted Lily. "Oh my goodness! You? A wizard?!\

" And what may I ask is so surprising about me being a wizard? He said. 

Gee, thought Lily. He sounds kind of grumpy! Well do you think he could have…. No! I don't think Luke could have gone o the dark side! Or maybe he could have. 

After a dance or 2 with James, Luke came by and took lily by the hand. He led her into the place where she was when she talked to Dumbledore. Where was Dumbledore anyway? Luke took her into a corner of a room and asked. "So Lily, you MUST tell me, when are you going to join the dark side? The leader truly needs to know."

Instead of refusing to join the dark side Lily thought smartly. "Why does the leader need to know?"

"Oh says to see if she should do some business or not. So, when are you joining?"

"Luke I am not joining and neither should you!" 

"You aren't? Oh no! This is going to be the last time I see you Lily! I gave information to someone! Goodbye Lily I really have to go! Please don't ask questions!" Luke yelped and then he ran out of the room out then out into the road. 

Lily noticed that right after him the man Petunia was talking to ran out behind him and never came back…..

 2 b continued!


End file.
